Some Day Soon
by SpyKid18
Summary: Danny picks up a drunk Mindy from a bar after Casey leaves. Set post-episode. Mindy/Danny


**A/N: This is set the same night of the episode! Hope you enjoy!**

Some Day Soon

Danny's halfway through an old _Law and Order _episode when his phone rings. He recognizes Mindy's number, and wonders what crazy thing she's calling him about this time. She had a habit of calling him about random things. Usually it had to do with something on television. Mindy felt it was her duty to let her friends know when she'd come upon any late-night-television-gems. Just last week she'd called to tell him that an Olsen twin movie was on ABC Family. He still hadn't figured that one out.

He picks up his phone and swipes into the call.

"Let me guess, some ridiculous romantic comedy with Meg Ryan is on Lifetime," he says.

"Hey, is this Danny?" a male voice asks. Danny straightens up and he returns, "Yeah, this is him. Who is this?"

"I'm a bartender down at Station on 7th and Broadway. I've got your friend here and she's in pretty bad shape."

"She's what?" Danny asks.

"Look, either I can put her in a cab or you come and get her."

Danny stands up, running his hand through his hair. "No, I'll get her. Just…just don't let her go anywhere."

"Alright. I'll do my best."

"Thanks, man. I'll be right there."

He hangs up and starts to look around for his keys. Maybe he should have just put her in a cab. She'd be fine. Besides, she wasn't his problem. She was Casey's problem, why did he come and pick her up? He considers calling him – Mindy had given him Casey's number a while back in case both of them were kidnapped and they needed a way to track their phones – but something stops him. Last time he'd seen Mindy she'd been happy, and in love, and not at all the type to end up wasted at a bar at nine o'clock. Something happened between then and now, and he has a feeling Casey is part at that something.

* * *

She's bossing when he gets to the bar, and it makes him feel a little better about everything. She couldn't be that bad off if she was still bossing people around. She's seated at the end of the bar, facing the juxebox as she yells at the guy choosing a song to play some Britney Spears.

"Seriously, dude, what's your problem? I just want some Britney! I've had a hard night, okay? Give me my damn Britney!"

She slams her empty glass down on the bar loudly and Danny quickly moves forward, removing the glass from her grip. He notices her engagement ring is missing.

"I think you're done with that drink."

"Danny?" she slurs, turning in her seat toward him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I'm here drinking away my sorrows," Mindy slurs. "Your turn."

"He called me," Danny says, hooking a thumb toward the bartender.

Mindy glances between them a few times before leaning in toward Danny. "You're friends with the bartender? Danny, this would have been good information to know _before_ I paid for all of my drinks."

"Sorry about that," he says dismissively. "Why don't we get out of here?"

"What's the point?" she returns. "I like it in here. Bars. Bars are nice. They know what they are. They don't try to experiment and…and not be a bar."

"Okay," Danny says slowly.

"Like, this bar isn't trying to be a restaurant. Or a McDonalds. It's a bar and it owns it." She taps her hand on the bar and says, "Good for you, bar!"

Danny lets that settle for a moment and says, "Sure, but we should probably still head home."

Mindy shakes her head. "Not until I hear my Britney."

"Alright," Danny says, standing up. He walks over to the jukebox and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a quarter. He reads through the Britney offerings – of which there are surprisingly many – and asks Mindy what she wants to hear.

"_Hit Me Baby One More Time_," she says.

"Alright, _Hit Me Baby One More Time_ it is," he echoes, pressing the button. He goes and sits down next to her and after a few minutes the song starts playing. She smiles, but then it falters as she begins mumbling the lyrics under her breath. By the time the song reaches the chorus she's morosely singing along.

"My loneliness is killin' me, and I…I must confess I still believe. _Still believe_."

"Okay, I think it's time for us to leave."

* * *

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Danny asks on the cab ride back to her apartment. She shakes her head, gaze directed out the window.

"You sure? Because you sort of always want to talk about it."

"Not this time," she says.

He pauses for a moment. "You're not wearing your engagement ring."

She sniffs, wiping at her eye. "That's because I'm not engaged anymore."

"I thought that might be it."

He watches her lower lip tremble as she tries so hard not to cry, and he hates Casey. He hates him for doing this to her. She'd gone to Haiti for him and gotten that awful haircut, and what was it all for? For her to be crying in the back of a NY cab?

"He decided that DJ-ing wasn't his passion anymore," Mindy says after a long moment. "All those weeks of him constantly jamming with headphones and nearly burning down my apartment, and he decides he doesn't like it. He likes event planning. That's his passion."

"Event planning?"

She nods. "Yeah. He was looking at grad programs in Texas. You know, he just expected me to move there with him. He thought because I did it for Haiti that…I don't know, I'd always just pick up my life and follow him? But I can't. I can't just follow him as he moves from dream to dream."

"I'm really sorry."

Mindy wipes at her nose with the sleeve of her cardigan. "I really thought he was the one. He was nice and he loved me and he had _really _good hair."

"Good hair aside," Danny begins, clearing his throat, "You can love someone a whole lot and still not be right for them. Believe me, I know."

She glances over at him and asks, "Christina?"

He nods. "He just wasn't right for you."

"If he isn't, then who is? I mean, he was the most patient person ever. You know I once accidentally used holy water he had blessed by the Pope as mouthwash when I was drunk, and he didn't even get that mad."

Danny laughs. "There's someone out there for you, Mindy."

Mindy snorts and goes, "Let me guess, next you're going to say there's someone out there for everyone?"

She expects him to laugh again, but instead he shakes his head soberly and says, "No. But there's one out there for you."

"How do you know?"

He shrugs. "I just do."

The cab stops in front of her building and he asks if she wants help getting up to her apartment. She shakes her head.

"I'm fine."

"Alright, make sure you go straight to your room. No detours at the vending machine or anything."

"I will. Night Danny."

"Goodnight, Mindy."

* * *

He gets back to his apartment and takes his usual spot on the couch. There's another _Law and Order _episode on, and he settles back into the cushions as he props his feet up on the table. His phone rings and he pulls it out from his pocket. Mindy's number flashes on the screen, and he wonders what she's gotten himself into next.

"Mindy?"

"Hi Danny. I, uh, wanted to say thank you. I didn't say it before in the cab – I should have – but, thank you."

"Don't mention it," he says. "Someone needed to save that jukebox guy from getting attacked by you."

"Well thanks, anyway. That was pretty great of you." She pauses for a moment and then adds, "By the way, _You've Got Mail _is on."

He smiles a bit, because with that statement he knows she's going to be fine. Maybe not tonight or tomorrow, but she'd be okay.

"Alright," he says, leaning forward and picking up the remote. "What channel?"

**A/N: I'd love some feedback!**


End file.
